Through Fred's Eyes
by Padfoot12
Summary: Fred and George know Hogwarts better then they know themselves but what happens when the find out too much? Hey people 3rd chapter just up....sorry its so short but i had to get it up now otherwise it would be quite awhile before another chapter was up!
1. Teaser :P

Hey People, this is my first story so I want you to tell me if it sucks. This is the first idea that came into my head but I want to know if people like it before I plan the whole thing. So this is sort of a taste of what the story will be like. Please R&R and I'm always open to ideas of what to write!  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters present in the story up to this point belong to the fabulous author J.K Rowling.  
  
Also because of suggestions I have made the speech more like a play since people said it was hard to tell who was talking, I hope this helps. Whenever it doesn't say who is talking it is Fred since he is the narrator of the story.  
  
~Introduction~  
  
Hogwarts is a castle full of secrets and has never failed to inspire and amaze students like myself since its doors were first opened. It was no different for George and I, the moment we took our first timid steps into the great hall we were hooked. ~George: ermmmmm ~Fred: All right George I get your point, I was just having a bit of fun! Ok, so they weren't all that timid in fact they weren't even steps, but is it a crime that we wanted to arrive with a bang? We wanted everyone to know just what kind of people we are and to realize Hogwarts would never be the same once we had been there (evil grin).  
  
You see we decided to shrink our broomsticks until they fit into our pocket then right as professor McGonagal opened the doors of the great hall we took them out, un-shrunk them and flew all around the room. Lets just say although we brought courage to our fellow first years, who were trembling at the thought of the sorting, the teachers didn't seem to appreciate our charity as much as we hoped they would. Except for one, as I searched our teachers faces for emotion my eyes fell upon Dumbledore, the only one not frowning in fact his sparkling blue eyes were dancing with pleasure. That is when I realized just how enjoyable our 'education' was going to be. Unfortunately just as I reached down to take off a pretty girls hat (who I would later learn was Angelina) our brooms disappeared and we fell, landing not so gracefully on the cold stone floor. Greeted by warm laughter we had officially arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
~George: Much better Fred, we wouldn't want them thinking we were a pair of good schoolboys now would we? Chuckling quietly to himself. ~Fred: I have no intention of deceiving anyone, unlike you! I don't care for such things ~George: Is that right? You want to be careful what you say. (Mischievous glint in his eye and mumbling something inaudible)  
  
So that was our grand entrance into Hogwarts. Now George and I are in our 6th year and we have had quite an interesting start already. Lets just say while we were doing our weekly round of the castle we stumbled upon something very unusual. 


	2. Did I just see what I think I Saw?

I thank all the people who gave me reviews they encouraged me to write more, without them this chapter wouldn't be here. Please tell me what you think of it R & R. Personally I think it is much better then the first chapter. Oh, and because of requests I gave more speech to George people seem to think Fred is getting all the attention, he is the narrator after all though.  
  
Once again none of these characters do not belong to me they are the creation of J.K Rowling.  
  
About a month into school we found out something very unexpected on one of our nighttime inspections of the castle. It was about 11 o' clock at night and George and I were coming back from ermmm, well you don't have to know everything (nervous chuckle). Anyway as we passed the old charms classroom we heard urgent whispers coming from inside and the voices seemed to belong to none other to the famous Harry Potter and ickle ronnikens our little brother...  
  
"Harry, Hermione, she's disappeared!"  
  
"What do you mean? How can she disappear!"?  
  
"I don't know she was standing right there and then I turned around to see where you went and she was gone. Harry, what if something went wrong?"  
  
I could hear worry in Ron's voice making me wonder even more what these three had been up to.  
  
"Alright Ron calm down Hermione is hardly stupid, in fact that is the biggest understatement of the century. I'm sure she did everything exactly right, so lets both stop panicking and look for her."  
  
Harry has always been the more sensible of the two, which might be because Ron has a tendency to let his emotions get the better of him.  
  
Pressing silence followed for a few seconds afterwards and I pressed my ear to the cold door even harder hoping to catch some sound that would tell me what was happening. Not long after we heard shuffling and screeching as chairs and tables were moved. Then I heard Ron whisper.. "Harry, do you think that Hermione is playing a joke on us?"  
  
Harry snorted "Hermione, joke about something this serious nah very unlikely." But then Harry seeing the worry in Ron's face hastily added, "Well you never know she could be."  
  
We could hear the creaking of a cupboard door and Ron and Harry give a shout of surprise at exactly the same time. We fell forwards as the door swung open and Ron and Harry looked at us with wide eyes and open mouths. I looked up to see something spotted racing towards us and out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry and Ron look at each other, with what seemed to be a sudden sense of understanding. Then I understood or at least I thought I did the idea seemed quite far-fetched even for me. (  
  
I stood up, untangling my self from George and blocked the door with my body. As soon as I had gotten myself positioned a spotted ball of fur came flying towards my feet and I snatched it from the floor. Harry and Ron ran towards us determined to get whatever it was I had just snatched from the floor, so George ran to meet them struggling to hold them back.  
  
Amazingly it was just then that I realized the soft creature in my arms wasn't struggling at all as u would expect an animal to do but had poked its head over my arms and was watching the whole scene unfold with apparent amusement. This only reinforced my thoughts on what was really happening.  
  
Meanwhile George was hastily trying to explain what we were doing spying on them still holding them back but barely, as Ron is quite a bit taller then the both of us. Not surprisingly his excuses were not having the intended effect on either Ron or Harry but especially Ron.  
  
~Ron: "You expect me to believe you were looking for a lost sugar quill in the middle of the night because you didn't want peeves getting his slimy hands on it! That is the most ridiculous thing I have every heard, I mean bloody hell you can make however many you want!"  
  
~George: "Yes Ron but this was a special quill." He said looking to me with a pleading look in his eyes that meant help me! "What can be so secret anyway that you wont tell your dear brothers?"  
  
~Ron:"........................."  
  
~George: "Ah ha seems I've got you there don't I? What the is so important bout that.that whatever is in Fred's arms?"  
  
~Ron: Harry what should we do?  
  
~Harry: Defeated sigh "They have seen too much already we might as well show them. Fred give me the leopard. "  
  
Reluctantly gave Harry the little leopard I was enjoying its warm fur very much its freezing in that classroom. Harry carefully took the leopard and whispered something that seemed to be soothing words into its ear then he put it on the ground and watched it expectantly. In a Split second Hermione had appeared where the leopard was before and she was looking very dazed but angry.  
  
Hey hope you like it, I had to redo a lot of it because when I started the next chapter I found loads of mistakes that needed fixing. But don't worry third chapter up soon! ( 


	3. Consequences

Hey everyone the new chapter is up! Sorry it has been so long but I have been kind of down lately and haven't felt like writing. I'm glad that some people are impressed with what I have written it gives me encouragement to at least try and finish this story.  
  
I realized I forgot to dedicate this story to anyone. So I am doing it now. This story is for the loveable family created by JK Rowling that go by the name of the Weasleys. Especially Fred, George and Ron, people like them is what I believe will bring Voldermort to his downfall. :P  
  
"'Well...when we were in our first year, Harry-- young, carefree, and innocent--' Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent."  
  
Just a reminder that this fanfic is being told through the eyes of Fred. It is him speaking (thinking) throughout this fanfic unless it says otherwise.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters only the plot. These wonderful characters are all the brilliant creation of J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*Consequences*~  
  
After a few seconds of gazing into space Hermione seemed to come to her senses and stumbled onto the nearest chair. I looked around the room in awe of what just happened and I wasn't the only one as I looked to where George was I realized with amusement that he had fainted. Just seeing that was like I had just one the 1000 gallon lottery, there were endless possibilities for blackmail as people would love to hear George wasn't as tough as he appeared. (Evil grin)  
  
"Fred don't you think we should you know wake him?" Said Hermione  
  
Not until I find out exactly what just happened! As I said this I noticed Hermione blushed slightly and glanced at Ron and Harry.  
  
"uhhhhh ummmm" Hermione struggled to fine an explanation. "I was.I mean we were" Oh for love of quidditch just say it Hermione!  
  
"Alright already I will but it's a long story..  
  
"It is not Hermione you just want to make it as dramatic as possible." Said Ron with an irritated tone in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, what is it with girls and drama?" Asked Harry with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Beats us" Answered Fred and George in unison and therefore making everyone laugh, even Hermione had trouble keeping a straight face.  
  
"Now really girls do not make things as dramatic as possible. Can I tell you what happened or would you like to continue your little chat until filch finds us?"  
  
Oh alright Hermione (chuckle) go on tell us then, since its quite obvious we wont live until tomorrow if we don't listen. (Hermione gives an evil glare but I cant help noticing as well as Harry that she couldn't keep her mouth from twitching a little bit)  
  
"Well as you know the 3rd year at Hogwarts is a turning point in the type of magical education you receive." droned Hermione  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah are you practicing to be the next professor Binns or something?" Chortled George amused at his own joke.  
  
"Hold on dear brother, be patient with her," said Fred while giving George a look that said just let her talk.  
  
By this time Hermione was looking extremely irritated and gave the twins a no nonsense glare when she said, "Can I continue, or will YOU TWO just interrupt me again?"  
  
"No, no go on Hermione, sorry about that were just anxious to hear what interesting event has happened to one of our dearest friends." Replied George giving Hermione one of his most charming smiles. This caught Hermione off guard making her blush and because of this George's smile grew even wider.  
  
"Well if you want the quick version." Stumbled Hermione  
  
"Yes please we've already been in here for awhile and if someone catches us at this time of night.(shudder) well I don't want to think about what kind of punishment we would be sentenced to." Said Ron with a Grimace  
  
"Ok already! Enough interruptions what happened is that in year3whenwewerealllearningaboutaminguswefoundthisbookonhowtobecomeoneandwedi dorishouldsayibecameone" said Hermione very rapidly and so blurred together that she might as well not have said it at all  
  
George appeared to be doing so serious thinking, as was I. I think I heard her, but what she said was so absurd that I was sure I had gotten it wrong. George however seemed to have all the time he had needed and proceeded to speak in an excited but shocked manner..  
  
~hehe yes I know I'm evil ending it there but I haven't posted a chapter in so long and I wanted to get this up, before I lose enthusiasm hehe. Review please I want to know what you thought*~ 


End file.
